Never Home: Reassurance Valentine's Day Special
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Ryoko has doubts on Valentine's Day about her relationship with Mori which leads to a bit of trouble.


**Reassurance**

* * *

Ryoko felt her eye twitch. The fan girls were swarming him again. Offering up gifts and their love to her tall boy, to her warrior, to her Takashi Morinozuka. She sighed and leaned back against the building fading into the shadows to watch. She knew he only accepted them for the Host Club and that the girls knew nothing about them dating. She knew that he loved her even adored her. But none of it mattered she was jealous of those bimbos. They could run up to any Host that they wanted and say lovely and inviting things to them anytime they wanted. The Hosts would only smile and offer lovely words back. It just wasn't fair.

Growling to herself Ryoko pushed off the wall and walked away from the infuriating scene. She wouldn't have been so angry if Takashi had at least said Happy Valentine's Day to her or even done anything different than normal but he hadn't. He had picked her up with Honey and they had driven to school. Honey and she had chatted about what the Host Club was up too and Takashi had sat there silent. As always just watching and guarding. It pissed her off.

She scuffed her foot across the ground. He hadn't even held her hand that morning nor gave her a kiss when she hopped out a block from the school. Sure she didn't expect it every day but he did it now and again. Why wouldn't he do it today? Maybe she was fooling herself. Maybe he was tired of her. Ryoko paused as she felt her heart tighten.

She bit her lower lip. That had to be it and he was just being nice keeping her around. Really, what could she offer him? She wasn't smart. True she did enough to be in the top ten of her grade but there were smarter girls out there. She could barely pass as pretty. So that left money. And Takashi really had no interest in that. So what could she offer him that other couldn't.

"Excuse me." A voice rang out bringing her back from her thoughts. She glanced up from the ground to see a brunette boy standing in front of her. He appeared to be older than her and much taller. His hair was shaggy but stylishly cut and a wonderful smile was resting on his handsome face.

"You're Nakamoto Ryoko." It hadn't been a question but she nodded in agreement. "My name is Dakani Kira. I'm a third year."

"It's nice to meet you Dakani-sempai." She said tipping her head in a casual show of respect.

"Please call me Kira." He stepped in closer so Ryoko had to tip her head back slightly to look up at him. "I would also like to give to you something."

She took a step back and tipped her head to the side, curious as to what he was doing. "You…want to give me something?" Something in Ryoko flared and she blushed. People don't give her things. They don't instantly ask her to call them by their first name. And they defiantly didn't smile so wonderfully at her.

"Of course." Kira said stepping closer again and holding several dark blue roses towards her. Her eyes traced the flowers then looked up at the boy in front of her. He smiled at her as she reached out for the gift. Ryoko stopped just short of taking them. She was dating Mori so she shouldn't accept a gift from another boy. Especially not today of all days but it wasn't fair she had to feel so alone on Valentine's Day. Yet it wasn't Mori's fault she still blamed Kyoya for saying things that make them worry about the club if someone found out.

A feminine giggle filled the air and Ryoko's eyes darted towards it. It was the blond that had given Mori a heart shaped box of high end chocolates talking with another girl. Damn, it she had the right to feel wanted on this day too and what harm could it cause to take them. Reaching out she took the roses and warmth filled her chest. Someone actually thought about her and did something special for her, sure it wasn't Mori but it was still nice.

"These are my favorite color of rose." Ryoko said idly smelling them.

"I know." His voice seemed closer than before and when she looked up he was nearly against her.

"How did you know I like these?" She asked taking a few steps back before her back hit the wall.

"I know everything about you." He said softly placing his hands on the wall next to her head. "You're favorite food. You're friends from America." He laid a hand on her shoulder and Ryoko resisted the urge to shiver. "That you love to swim, run, and climb trees. You hate green Jell-O and dealing with dress codes." His hand drifted up her neck towards her face as she turned away. "Even that you're dating Morinozuka." He cooed running a hand along her chin. "Do you know what dating someone like you could do to his family?"

Ryoko's head shot up and she glared at him. "Are you threating Takashi?" She snarled her hand gripping the roses tighter.

His smile darkened and he tightened his grip on her chin. "Takashi, hum? Never heard anyone but Haninozuka call him that."

"What. Do. You. Want?" She spit each word as the thorns of the roses bit into her skin. She could feel blood slipping down over her fingers as he pulled her closer to him.

"You need someone who loves you, who doesn't have to hide it." Kira leaned closer their lips a breath away. "I can be that someone."

"I love Morinozuka Takashi." She snarled out though a clenched jaw.

"I could ruin him if you refuse." His voice lost its playful tone and became cold. "I'll tell everyone about you and him. Disgrace is family honor and shame him all at once."

Ryoko tried to force herself back further into the wall but it was futile she was stuck. Her heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't just agree to what he wanted Takashi was… He was bored with her, right? She had decided that earlier but why was the pain there. Someone was interested in her but …but it wasn't him. It wasn't Takashi. She felt her eyes burn yet she couldn't let something get out that would affect him even if Takashi didn't love her anymore.

Ryoko sniffed and looked up. "Fi…fine." She mumbled and he smiled. He pressed his free hand against her shoulder and leaned forward holding her jaw in his tightened grip. Ryoko shut her eyes to force back her tears and to not see what she was doing. "Ta…Takashi." She whimpered as Kira neared her. The heat from his face was almost against her's and she could feel his breath crossing her lips. Then in a moment it was gone.

Opening her eyes Ryoko saw Takashi holding Kira off the ground by the front of his shirt. She felt her legs weaken and she slid to the ground as tears burned at her eyes. Shaking she tossed the roses away and brought her bloody hand to her face fighting back tears.

"Ryo-chan don't cry." Hani's voice called out to her as she pulled in closer to the wall, her own mind berating her.

Takashi was going to be mad. He would definitely leave her now. He, Hani and the rest of the host club wouldn't speak to her again. She would be alone just like she was before. Ryoko bit back a sob and buried her head into her knees.

"Takashi!" Hani called out worried as he knelt next to Ryoko.

Takashi turned to look at her. His eyes softened before he dropped Kira into a heap on the ground. "Leave. Now." He ground out. Kira quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off. Takashi watched him leave before turning back to Ryoko. He took in the sight before him.

Ryoko was crying with her face buried in her knees and her uniform dirty and bloody. He felt an anger burning in his throat. That boy had gotten off too easy. Ryoko hadn't cried like this since the night of the ball. He had never wanted to see like that again. Sitting down next to her he wrapped a long arm around her shoulder but she jerked out of his reach. She tried to stand only to lose her balance on shaky legs.

"I'm…Takashi…I'm…"Ryoko stumbled and fumbled over her words trying to get something out.

Takashi carefully took her chin trying to avoid the forming bruise - he swore the boy would pay for that - and turned her face towards him. Leaning in close his lips pressed against her temple. She pulled away and looked at him startled as he looked back at her lovingly. Ryoko was confused.

"How can you look at me like that? I just about…"

"Yumi heard everything and came to get us." Hani's chimed in.

"Yumi?" She asked her eyes flicking over to the little blond.

"Yeah she's a blond girl that always gives Takashi chocolates for me 'cause she's too embarrassed to do it herself."

Blush flooded her cheeks and Ryoko turned her head away. "Oh those were for Hani?" She mumbled out low ashamed of her jealousy.

"Ryoko."

Turning back Takashi glanced at Hani who nodded and got up. Ryoko watched the older shorter boy leave before she was pulled with a squeak by strong arms into a warm hug. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and burring herself against his chest. Then and there she knew she had been wrong he still loved her; still wanted her. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and the world fell into a warm bliss. The warmth and happiness drained from her in the next moment when he spoke replacing it with dread.

"My mother wants to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you go a Valentine's Day special for __**Never Home**__. It doesn't actually have a place in the time line so that's why it's a __**One-Shot.**__ I hope you enjoyed it and good luck to all you sappy couples out there enjoying the day. I'm going to the bar to shoot darts and drowned my loneliness. __**Xantall Out!**_


End file.
